zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Trident (Hyrule Warriors)
Trident is an alternate weapon moveset used by Ganondorf in Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors. It is described as a Trident that holds the terrifying power of lightning and thus has a Lightning Elemental Attribute. Its Strong Attack allows Ganondorf to throw it in front of him, then chase down his enemies to move and attack. Certain combos allow Ganondorf to generate lightning bolts that are drawn to the Trident like a lightning rod. Ganondorf can also transform his arm into one of Ganon's shadowy fists (which he uses in his Great Sword moveset as well). When compared to his Great Swords moveset, Ganondorf's Trident has more speed and greater attack range as he throws his Trident during both his Strong Attack and certain combos. His strong attack can also be used to both cross the battlefield quickly and attack. Its Special Attack involves Ganondorf throwing the Trident into the ground then firing a lightning bolt that strikes the Trident and damages nearby enemies. At the end of Focus Spirit, Ganondorf will use his Triforce of Power to create a spherical burst of energy around himself. Ganondorf's Level 2 Trident resembles the trident Yuga-Ganon wields in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds and shares its design with the Trident used by Ganon in the Ganon's Fury DLC Challenge Mode. His Level 3 is the Trident of Demise which resembles both Demise's Sword from Skyward Sword and his Level 3 Great Swords' the Swords of Demise. His victory animation depicts the trident slamming into the ground while he teleports next to it, and then lifts it up before telekinetically lifting it into the air and then clenching his fist while chuckling evilly. Weapon Levels *''Level 1'' - Thief's Trident *''Level 2'' - King of Evil Trident *''Level 3'' - Trident of Demise (Hyrule Warriors Legends) *''Level 4'' - Trident of Demise + *''Level 4+'' - Burning Trident Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Trident Thief's Trident (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Thief's Trident from Hyrule Warriors Legends File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Trident King of Evil Trident (Render).png|Promotional Render of the King of Evil Trident from Hyrule Warriors Legends File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Trident Trident of Demise (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Trident of Demise from Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Trident Thief's Trident (Level 1 Trident).png|Thief's Trident icon for Hyrule Warriors & Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Trident King of Evil Trident (Level 2 Trident).png|King of Evil Trident icon for Hyrule Warriors & Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends Trident Trident of Demise (Level 3 Trident).png|Trident of Demise icon for Hyrule Warriors & Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Trident Victory Cutscene (Thief's Trident).png|Ganondorf's victory cutscene for his Trident moveset featuring him wielding the Thief's Trident in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Trident Victory Cutscene (King of Evil Trident).png|Ganondorf's victory cutscene for his Trident moveset featuring him wielding the King of Evil Trident in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Trident Victory Cutscene (Trident of Demise).png|Ganondorf's victory cutscene for his Trident moveset featuring him wielding the Trident of Demise in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Trident Triforce of Power (End Focus Spirit Attack).png|Ganondorf using the Triforce of Power at the end of his Trident's Focus Spirit in Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Polearms Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC